The Choosing Fire and Ice: Fire Booster Saga
by Finny-Kun Goddess
Summary: This is the 1st part of a 2 part story. This takes place before the show, when Artha is 6 years old. The Fire Booster will be chosen. Who will become the next Fire Booster. Rating may go up. But I don't know yet.
1. Choosing Fire Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BOOSTER. if I did, then there would be a season 2 and LOTS, AND LOT AND LOTS OF KITTXARTHA!**

* * *

><p>"Artha! Beau! WHERE ARE YOU!" a Blue Haired boy yelled as he walked from stall to stall as his Sapphire eyes scanned the stables and the court yard. He was dressed in a baby blue racing suit with a sky blue flame with short sleeves. His blue boots came up mid-chin with a quarter inch heel and Blue Gloves that stopped 3inches from his elbow. He had short hair that stop at the nape of his neck and two short sky blue strans of hair in the front. The Boy was looking around the Stables, trying to find Artha &amp; Beau."Damn it where in the Draconious can they be?" He Thought out loud.<p>

"Who are you looking for Jamie?" Said a Misc. Female voice.

"huh?" He said as he looked towards the House in Penn Stables.

Jamie looked at the girl , and his eye's met her Sapphire coloured eye's for a moment then, he pulled away his gaze to hide the light pink blush that appered on his face. He gazed over tacking in detail about her hair. It wasn't like most of the other girls' in dragon city. Instead her hair was almost in three styles and 3 colors. The 2 strands of her hair where yellow, the part of her hair that was red, was in a bowl cut while the part of her hair that was orange went down to where her neck and head met.

but it all fit perfectly with her Yellow racing-suit.

the upper part was turquoise and hot pink separated by a jagged line that went from her left shoulder to the right half of her rib cage and back up again on her back. Her hands were covered by a pair of gloves one being turquoise and one hot pink. She was a few feet away from him on her way to the Stables.

"Hay Ashruka!" He Shouted as he jogs up to her. "Have you seen your Brother, & Beau?" He asked The Girl.

"Nope, if you lost them Jaime, it's not my fault." Ashruka Replied, saying the last part Smugly.

"Great" Jamie said in a low monotone voice, "can you help me find them?" Jamie asked.

"sorry Jamie, mom wanted to see me about something. So, good luck." Ashruka replied and waves Jamie off with her right hand as she walks off.

"Gee thanks" Jamie replied in a sarcastic voice.

"No Problemo" Ashruka shouted back. (bA/N:/b In a Finn Tone)

"Where can you two be?" Jaime said as he went back to finding Artha & Beau.

* * *

><p>*in Wyldfyr's Stall*<p>

"Hay mom you wanted to see me?" Ashruka asked her mom as she walks into the stall to see a Woman in an orange sundress with a yellow jacket like top that only covers the top part. and had red leggings that stopped about 3 inches below her knees, and she had blue ballarina-like shoes and had yellow and red hair, standing next to a Magma-Class biped Dragon with orange and yellow spots on it.

"Yes I did, can you get Honna ready for me. I need to get her ready so we can find her a new suitable rider." She replied

"Ok,." Ashruka said as her mom left the Stable.

Mrs. Penn paused at the Door and turned around and asked her daughter a question. "Oh, Ashruka. Where's Jamie?"

"last I check he was looking for Artha." Ashruka Replied over her shoulder as she was facing Honna's saddle.

"ok thanks. I have to go see him too" she said as she left to go find Jamie and see what trouble he was in due to her son and his partner in crime. Ashruka paused fixing the Dragon's Saddle. and look over where her mom was only to see she was gone.

"huh. ok...oh well, lets get you ready for finding you a new rider. What you say girl?" Ashruka asked Honna as she continue to get her ready.

* * *

><p><strong>So tell me how I did for my first Dragon Booster Story.<strong> **and Sorry for it beeing short. as the story gose on. the chapters will get longer. (Hopefully)**

**FKG OUT!  
><strong>


	2. Choosing Fire Chapter 2

**Well Heres Chapter 2.**

**Disclamer: I do not own Dragon Booster or eles there would be a season 2 and a lot more Artha and Kitt**

* * *

><p>As Ashruka was getting Honna ready, she heard a giggle. "what? Whos there!" sounding alarming.<p>

"Shhhhh, I not here" a giggle sounded from a corner followed by a squeekly little dragon roar.

Ashruka sighed an oh geese sigh and resumed getting Honna ready. Once she finished fascinating the saddle, she walked over towards the back of the stable only to find a little 6 year old boy and a 6 year old black and gold dragon hatchling.

"Hay" Ashruka said in a low monotone voice.

"Hi big sisy" said the little boy, with the dragon pup hiding behind him

"Artha, what are you doing here?" Ashruka said a little annoyed.

"me and Beau ar..." Artha started to say but was interrupted by a screech.

* * *

><p>"YOU WHAT!" Said an angry female voice. Both Ashruka, Artha and Beau ran outside to see what the commotion was all about. When they got there they saw there Mom Pissed off and a Pleading Jamie.<p>

"They have to be hiding around here somewhere Mrs. Penn. I just know it." Jamie said in a shit scared voice. Jamie then looked at Ashruka and then looked down her legs and saw a 6 year old boy and a 6 year old dragon hatchling, hiding behind Ashruka's Legs. "Grr..." Jamie growled, while Artha stood behind his big sister's legs looking all sweet and smile innocently, Mrs. Penn sighs and puts her hand to her head.

"Anyways...Jamie I have something to give to you." She said as she gave him a snowflake amulet thingy that was around her neck, that was hidden by her clothes and handed it to Jamie. "Now that your sixteen, you are now old enough to take the responsibility of guarding the ice booster's amulet. " She told Jamie.

"I am?" Jamie Asked

"yes you are" Mrs. Penn replied.

"Why me? Why do I have to have the responsibility of guarding the Ice Booster amulet. shouldn't the head priest of the Ice Temple be guarding it?" Jamie asked

"when you where brought here sixteen years ago, the person who brought you here told me to look after the soul survivor of the Ice Priests and guard the Ice Booster amulet and give it to you on your sixteenth birthday." Mrs. Penn explained.

"what happened to them?" Jamie asked.

"I don't know, the person didn't say, they just told me that and that is all" Mrs. Penn replied

"Oh, I see..." Jamie said in a sad monotone voice.

"Ashruka!" Mrs. Penn said in a strict voice

"yes mom?" Ashruka asked.

"I need you to go and get Honna for me and have her out here in the courtyard ready for her to choose a new rider.

"Yes Mom" Ashruka replied and went to go get Honna.

* * *

><p>*In Wyldyce's Stable*<p>

"great! This is just GREAT!" Jamie said as he got Wyldyce ready to go for a ride. "HOW IN THE FUCKING WORLD AM I SU..." Jamie ranted but was interrupted by a yell

"ASHLEY! JAMIE SAID A BAD WORD!" Artha yelled pointing a finger

'_Shit!_' Jamie thought

* * *

><p><strong>So tell me what you think. read and review. and sorry for another short chapter.<br>**

**FKG OUT!**


End file.
